pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Fort Castle
Ben Tennyson, Peter Parker and the X-Men work with the Scooby-Doo gang on a certain mystery, while Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler discover a hidden secret about Ash Ketchum. Characters: *Ash Ketchum (Matthew Broderick) - reveals to Yugi that by using Exodia he freed the Shadow from the rift, and to Ben that by Kevin's alternations of the time line he awoken the Abuser. *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - shocked to discover the Abuser is on Tethys Island. After helping Ash, Spidey, the X-Men and the gang save the day, he feasts with Shaggy and Scooby at a house party burping a smoothy with them *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) *X-Men: **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) **Evan Daniels/Spyke (Neil Dennis) **Rogue (Meghan Black) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - discovers from her parents that Yugi has been visiting from Japan as a next door neighbor **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) *Mystery Inc.: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Yugi Muto (Dan Green) *Joey Wheeler (Wayne Grayson) *Tristian Taylor (Sam Riegel) *Ash Ketchum (Sarah Natochenny) - revealed to be an avatar made by greedy slackers that wants to make sure the Pokemon World never knew he was gone. *Carmen Pryde (Adrien Truss) - reveals to Kitty that Yugi was out as a next door neighbor visiting America from Japan *Rebecca Pryde (Andrea Baker) - reveals to Kitty that Yugi was out as a next door neighbor visiting America from Japan *Paul Leslie (Quinton Flynn) - was seen in flashbacks *Quinton Rex (Don Leslie) - was seen in flashbacks *The Abuser (Ike Amadi) - a Stadow Spectre of Wrath, was freed when Kevin alternated time so much *Orthos Plasmius (Jim Piddock) - was seen in flashbacks Suspects: *Prof. Eustace Proteus (Neil Kaplan) - Reason: For his knowledge of the Sarcanian folklore. *Crystal Van Banning (Melanie Minnichino) - Reason:her constant crush on Ash. *Preston Pryce (Dorian Harewood) - Reason: for being more influenced by the Oraculite. *Otis Wilkinson (Mike Pollack) - Reason: His intentions on the Sarcanian artifacts. *Maxine Ferris (Kimberly Brooks) - Reason: The tattoo on her thigh reveals the Shadows mark. *Truman Rex (Bumper Robinson) - Reason: He was researching the Runes on the Walls of Iron Fort. *Fiona Bryce (T'Keyah Keymah) - Reason: She was always eyeing the main characters. *Malcolm Jonas (Keith Ferguson) - Reason: He was digging up Oraculite in the castle mines. *Ramon Trask (Richard Ian Cox) - Reason: his guilt with Paul's death. *Lady Colbolta (Maria Canals) - the original owner of Iron Fort Castle, which is now called, Tethys Island, Reason: she knows the history of the events in Iron Fold Culprits: *Preston Pryce/the Mogulite (Dorian Harewood) - Reason: to steal the Oraculite from the Castle. *Otis Wilkinson/Slimu (Mike Pollack) - Reason: to keep The Avatars from being destroyed and the Pokemon World would try to see that there is more to life than Pokemon. Aliens used: *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - used to confront the Mogulites. *Gatorcroc (Gincarlo Eposito) - used to battle Preston Pryce. *Diamondhead (Jim Ward) - used to save the Pryde family from falling debris. *Shocksquatch (Fred Tatasciore) - used to save Fred from Slimu. *Greymatter (Richard Steven Horvitz) - used to infiltrate Professor Proteus's office. *Gravattack (Greg Berger) - used to confront the Spectres. Plot: ??? Manuscript of Iron Fort Castle, by Lady Colbolta: Chp. 1: The Trip, In a place known as Dolphin Fields, a field trip occured from Orion University, where a group of College students were going to a newly discovered castle called "Iron Fort Castle", led by Professor Eustace Proteus who is 56 years, an expert on castles history, culture, and the owners of the castles, this time he is taking his students to the castle to help him solve the identity of the owner of the castle. He brought with his eight students with him one of them is his student teacher named Preston Pryce who is 39 years old, often helps his students understand what he expects on their reports, the other fourteen is Otis Wilkinson an obese student from German descent is often the one who uses a compass to study the ways around the castle he is 28 years old, Malcolm Jonas an African American Geology student who wanted to come along the trip to study the minerals that make up the castle he is 23 years old. The others who just wanted the credits are Maxine Ferris, a 26 year old Athelete who wanted to balance her goals to become a Gym Teacher. Truman Rex a 26 old photographer from a Hispaniac descent who seems to have a reputation of Sorority pranks on a rival college. Crystal Van Banning, a 25 year old exchange student from Scandinavia who sees that the trip was pointless. Ramon Trask, a 28 year old jock who is seen hitting on Crystal and Maxine, Paul Leslie, a 19 year old stoner who often sneaks into a pack of tobacco behind the teachers back, and Fiona Bryce a 23 year old energetic girl who often remarks Maxine and Crystal for having bubble butts. When they arrive to the castle The Professor asks the bus driver Quinton Rex which is infact Truman's father to park close to the stables. When they parked The Professor came out first to see if there were anyone around to give them a tour, but something is wrong the people that were originally there are seen dead on the side where the barn is, Eustace then shouts "Quinton, Preston, you should come look at this!" Quinton tells his son in a calm voice "look out for them, wait for us in the castle!" Truman respects his fathers and takes the others into the castle, Preston answers "Professor Proteus are these the tour guides". Eustace then sighs "no these are older that the others!" Quinton responds "perhaps they cancelled it?" Eustace then gasps "The Bus, the tires are flat!" Quinton cursed four times when his bus tires were flat, Preston called for the police but the phone was static and no response. In the Castle when the students walked up the steps that led to the main gate of the castle, Otis then read the Riddle out loud to his fellow students "What runs but never walks, has a mouth but never talks?" Crystal then answers with a snarky tone "Fiona's loud mouth!" Fiona then sheepishly answers "Ok.......Mare butt!", Malcolm gets furious "Enough you too always were at each others throat since we left home, enoughs, enough the answer is River". The doors open to show a hall with an underground river where the castle gets its fresh water from by the servents, Otis then in awe "This must be a culture combined with European, African, Asian, South American, Native American, Arabian, Greek, Indian, Russian, and......Babylonian!" Maxine then touches a statue "made of gold, talk about a real pay load!" a mysterious man comes into the hall from the east side announcing "greeting strangers, I am Orthos Plasmius the major domo of the household, I see your professor has answered my call, forgive the dead bodies they were killed, but who might you be?" Ramon barges infront of Malcolm an erupts "Ramon Trask the captain of the White Cobra Football Team!", Paul then answers "Names Paul Orthos is that a foreign name or....?" Orthos then answers "so you are the students, well we will meet your professor in the Dinning room!" Otis was amazed "Food, I'm starving!" Chp. 2: Mogulite History They meet the Professor in the dinning room where they go to know Orthos. Eustace then asks "forgive me Orthos, who were the deceased?" Orthos then replies sorroly "they were our greatest knights, Sir Ramsey and Sir Wendel!" Quinton then asks "I see you met my son Truman!" Orthos then responds "so the lad that led the students to the castle is your son?" Quinton then responds "well, yes, he may cause mischif for the Rival College, known as Winchester University, but he is always there for family and friends!". Orthos then with enthusiasm "A trait of a fine knight, unlike Ramon Trask, that arrogant Jock!" Ramon felt sheepish after his performance, Crystal then asks "names Crystal Van Banning of Scandinavia, and I have to ask, did any of my ancestors built this castle?" Orthos then responds "The Van Bannings had a contribution to our castle thousands of years ago, during the Stone Age!" Malcolm asks "what mineral is this made from?" Orthos then replies proudfully "The Malcolm, is a rare metal unlike normal, sure we have gold, silver as the foundation of treasury, but this is an alien rock known to ones of the Artitects as Oraculite!" Malcolm was astonished "Oraculite?" Otis "Your food is good, how do you navigate through the castle?" Orthos then introduces another member of the castle "may I introduce Lady Colbolta, The Lady Azure, owner of Iron Fort Castle!" Lady Colbolta sees the Professor and walks up to him "Well your quite a man of regal management, don't worry your bus will be fixed while we take a trip to the sky, it's a good thing you all listened to you instructor on a whole two week trip!" the castle then lifts off into the sky, leaving shaking in the lower halls, and showing propellers under the castle. Ramon looks out the window and shows to have a fear of heights "O My Grandpapy's Beard, it's a flying castle!" Eustace then responds "Leonardo DiVinchi's secret notes!" Colbolta then answers "he may have not made it better with his body, but he did find away to make this castle fly,......with the help from Einstein, Issac Newton, and ancient technology from Roswell from the 60's, you and I were from the 70's, The Title Azure has been passed down generation to generation, I have helped overlooked the perfection of the castle!" Preston then asks "you brought us here for a reason what?" Colbolta then answers "The knights were killed by an unnatural force, you see years ago when the Oraculite was mined from Poland, we did not realized what it released, a creature from outer space known as the Mogulites, Human kind back in the dark ages believed them as demons, vampires, and phantoms, but my family knows the truth, over the years we've fought them off, but they kept growing, and until this very day, you are here to make sure that non of them exists, the world must know of their threat!" Eustace then reassures her "We'll get to the bottom of it!" Chp.3: The Curse That night lady Azure then offers them rooms there were only Six rooms, Otis and Malcolm share the first room, Paul and Ramon shared the second room, Eustace and Preston shared the third room, Quinton and Truman shared the fourth room, the fifth room where Maxine and Crystal shared, and leaving Fiona a room of her own. That night a mysterious creature comes in the hall and scratches the doors, Paul opens the door and shuts it again, he walks down the hallway. The creature follows him, Paul then lights a cigerette the creature is abhore of the smoke, it then brings out a stone from it's bag and places it in his pack that keeps his illegal drugs in. The crystal then turns the drugs into a Spectre that grabs Paul by the throat, and throws him out of the window and causes him to plunge on the bus. Ramon felt responsible that morning when Paul died, Maxine was freaking out when she saw the news on Cobolta's crystal screen, Crystal then looks at the secrurity scanners and notices the alien Mogulite was responsible, this shows the spectre is still at large. Truman couldn't believe that Paul was carring drugs, even Eustace couldn't believe he was ignored by Paul on why drug abuse was bad. Colbolta then announces "so it's true, they still exist, I feel responsible for this, if only we had better knights, that's what killed our knights, this alien sorceror uses these Mystic Stones to create abominations out of their precious desires, we must destroy the spectre and find the crystal that gave it to life!" Ramon took it personally and took Otis with him, both were accompanied by Orthos who has weapons that can combat the Mogulites and their creations. They encounter the Spectre when they were in the Wine cellar, Otis used a Light Spear on the Spectre, while Ramon crushed the crystal, destroying the drug made abomination. Meanwhile in the hall Maxine and Fiona were exploring the Library reading books from olden times. Fiona with a smirk "Hog of Donwul (giggles), Enchanted Towers of Hungalore, Demons of Homosexuality?" Maxine then sighs "not like our worlds legends, but Homosexuality is sick and wrong, and they act like spoilt brats about being told it's wrong, call me a homophobe but I know it's wrong!" Fiona then speaks out "You and me both, (Groans) what's this Knights of Chilvalry?" The creature was in the library hidden behind the door that leads to the tapastries of legends, Maxine gets curious and opens the door to the tapastries she then notices that the tapastries were all scrambled and tried to fix them. The Mogulite then creeps up behind her it then places one of it's remaining crystals on her back, but before it could kill her to make the magic work, Fiona did a scream, which scares the creature into the secret door. Chp. 4: Beast Within That night Maxine went into the showers, she took off her black and purple sneakers, then removed her socks, then removes her black and yellow joggers, showing her bubble butt has a Black Snake Tattoo on it, she then takes off her thong, then unzips her black and yellow hoodie, then her brown and green tank top revealing she has a pierced belly ring, then her bra. She then went inside the shower she rubs the soap on her tanned body, and then shampoo her long black haired pig tails, she then feels a rush in her body and then aches, she was becoming a were-wolf with silver fur. She howls scaring Fiona (a flashback shows that Fiona screams when she saw what the Mogulites looked like, and Maxine came out as shocked when she saw it), Fiona leaves her room and the Silver Wolf followed her, Ramon comes out to save her but caused Silver Wolf to be taken into the dungeons by Orhos. Truman, Otis, Ramon, and Malcolm started to get suspicious of Orthos's whereabouts, Eustace then tells the students not to let suspicians go out loud so that they might know that they are on to them. Eustace went to the Tapastries room and finds a secret door leading to the sleeping quarters of Colbolta, even she was suspicious as well on how the Mogulite got into the fort. Next morning they check up on Maxine and found she died a wolf, Ramon then come to the conclusion that Orthos killed her, and he was right. Ramon confronted Orthos "It wasn't her fault, you killed an innocent woman, just to hide the fact you failed to kill that monstrocity", then a fight between them occured Colbolta then stops it "Orthos, you murdered an innocent woman, all this because you knew about the Mogulite, you knew all along!". Orthos then angrier "I served this castle for years, the Mogulite wanted the Oraculite back from the thieves that took it in Polland, your foolish sorceror father allowed this atrocity to occur from his greed!" Eustace then berates Orthos "all this just to make monsters?" chp. 5: Enchanted Dungeons Orthos was placed in the Dungeon where the late Maxine was placed, Otis then looks up the curse in the library and finds a book called Secrets of Iron Fort as he read chapter fourteen he finds that the Dungeon has an antidote for The Mystic Stones power, Otis then announced "it's time for us to go into the dungeons, the lower part and find the secret cure!" Eustace then demands "Ramon and Quinton will stand guard, while the rest of us go inside and investigate!" as they travel the dungeons, they see that cells of prisoners of wars from WWI -WWII were also involved throughout the ages. Crystal rubs her bare belly and scratches her short red hair, and wonders "Will we ever get out of this alive?", Preston reassures "We will!" Malcolm was up ahead and translates "Dungeons of Iron Fort contains many faults, but if you travel around the spiked walls, you may find resaults!" Fiona asks "Spiked Walls!?" Malcolm answers "indeed, those ones in the left corner!" Otis in fear "I'll check back with Ramon and Quinton!" Eustace then responds "alright, keep us intouch!" as Preston went first he followed the patteren and went around the walls, he was safe, Fiona followed flawlessly, Malcolm was next, Crystal followed by Truman, but Eustace was grabbed by the Mogulite, and both ram into the spiked wall, Eustace survived but the mysterious Mogulite did not, with features of a hardened amphibian, a mouth full of steel tusks,Fiona remarks" body almost as fat as Otis's". Otis returned and agreed with Fiona, Otis then adds "with designs as a Crocodile/alien hybrid!" Malcolm spits at the alien "all this just for mineral?" the creatures bag splits and three crystals hit Eustace, Preston, and Fiona. Eustace became like a Crystal Golem, Preston became the new Mogulite, then confesses it was him that had Paul and Maxine killed, just to keep the others off the scent,Fiona became a Humanoid Cat, Preston leaves the group while Crystal, Otis, and Truman have to handle their former comrades. Ramon gets worried and leaves his post, Quinton stays at his post. Ramon jumps on Eustace's back and lands him on the spiked wall, Otis then finds the anititote at the end of the hall revealed to be a vile. Otis then goes to find Maxine's cell, but Fiona follows him, Truman and Crystal escapes back to the entrance. Otis places the cure in the fallen SilverWolf and it brought it back to life, it then fights the GoldenPuma, pinning it down giving her the cure. Quinton hugs his son and was horrified when he found out it was Preston. Chp. 6 Last Resort Truman, and the others rushed towards Colbolta's room, she was in tears when Eustace died, but was glad Maxine was revived with Fiona, Lady Colbolta then responds "Preston had become a monster, I should've known that he and Orthos were in on the plot to steal the Oraculite!" Quinton then appears "so it was Preston who deflatted my tires?" only to be stabbed by Orthos. Orthos the revealed "yes I killed the knights, I see you revived my second victem after I killed her, and so much for saving that foolish professor!" Preston with a deep voice "well sorry Truman about you father, but I could'nt let you ruin our plans to steal the Oraculite!" Maxine snarled "Your just a sneak thief, Professor Proteus trusted you, WE trusted you, because of you Paul died, Quinton died!" Fiona hissed "So if that was just a Mogulite then who was actually doing these this!" Prestons gurgled an answer "it was a Mogulite Bounty Hunter, we've hired, Orthos take them out!" As Orthos was gonna kill the group, Ramon jumps in an battles Orthos, while Otis jumps on Preston, Truman grabs the stolen Oraculite and plunges them down the River opening. Preston jumps down to grab them only to be falling into his utter and painful death on the Cathedral of Notre Dame, revealing that they were flying over France for the whole fort night. Back in Iron Fort, an enraged Orthos then decides to blow up the entire propellers that have kept the Castle in ballanced for the entire time, Orthos then tries to kill Colbolta only to be pushed into a portal opened by Crystal and Truman, hurdeling Orthos to a parraell dimension. Chp.7: A Dire Situation After the defeats of Preston and Orthos, Colbolta tries to get the portals open that may lead them back to the bus, and get them home. Colbolta strains "I'm sorry that I got you into this perill, I'm sorry about trusting Orthos, I don't think we are going to make it, Ramon then uses the remaining Oraculite to open a portal to their original location, but needs to be ready with the charge to push the portal open. Crystal then goes to the control room to help with the maintenance with the help from Truman. Ramon and Otis then runs the portal into overdrive, Malcolm who was lost during the crisis then turns up and finds the only way to take of the mass is as he states "we need to remove the dungeon, it's the only thing weighing us down". Otis then answers "then lets do it, how?, Malcolm confused "I don't know!". Maxine and Fiona realized that the only way to remove the weight is to cut the bolts off and they do using old swords from the dungeon entrance to do it. The Old dungeon lands in the Atlantic Ocean, making the dungeons intel in the hands of a Marine Armada who gain info and spare Oraculite. The load has been lighten, the portal can now be opened and they returned home safe. The Police then apprehends the box that contains Orthos, the parents of Paul mourned their sons death and declined a divorce that caused him to do drugs, Truman mourned with his mother Evylin Rex with the death of Quinton. Maxine's parents accept her new form, as does Fiona's. Malcolm at the Orion University makes a memorial for Eustace Proteus in the Oraculite stone, Ramon and Fiona gain a relationship, along with Crystal and Truman. Otis gets a job in Z.I.N.C. (Zephyr International Nature Control). Maxine now Silver Wolf with her partner Golden Puma/ Fiona both make a difference to the whole world. This ends ones of the Chronicles of Sarcania, a secret kept by Colbolta, whom records this story. Trivia: *This is a crossover between Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, X-Men: Evolution, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Scooby-Doo, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokémon. Category:Crossover